Amethyst Ambition
by Royal Detective
Summary: When Sofia return's from the secret library she finds Cedric has started to act strangely and has no idea why but when she finds a piece of amethyst in his workshop she begins to wonder if the gem has some sort of control on her mentor. Is the gem really that powerful and if so could she save Cedric from whatever and whoever is behind it? Please read and review!
1. A Plan in Motion

_**A/N:**_ Okay, in this story there will a lot of action and danger and I'm not sure if I should include the royal family and Cedric's family in this as well. I have had all sorts of ideas for this story and I was planning to have another OC villain but I really wanted a chance use Grimtrix since I haven't actually used him yet ever since we met him in "Hexley Hall" and saw him again in "The Day of the Sorcerers" and I feel we need to get a little payback on him since he filled Cedric's and Greylock's mind with corrupt thoughts and pushing them towards that villainy direction. (I really miss Greylock's good side. I didn't want him to turn to the dark side! I had to use a "Star Wars" reference didn't I?) I hope you enjoy the first chapter and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think about putting Sofia and Cedric's family in the situation.

 _ **Amethyst Ambition**_

 _ **Chapter 1: A Plan in Motion**_

Light glowed from the crystal ball as it began to show an image of Cedric picking ingredients in the garden. It would seem he was happy yet alone. The man who sat in front of the ball glared "He'll pay for turning on us, Wriggly." Grimtrix said to his weasel as he petted the animal under her chin. "If he wasn't so close with that meddling princess he would have conquered his kingdom like the others but no it would seem she has him under her spell and used the amulet to do it."

Grimtrix picked up up his staff that had a one time had a medusa stone on top but with that destroyed he had to replace it with it's original glass. "If my canon had aimed well back a those few months ago at Royal Prep's ball it would have killed the princess leaving Cedric with no one else to fill his mind with horrid weak things like 'friendship' and 'love' but do not worry, I believe this new plan I have will get rid of Princess Sofia for good and it will let Cedric get what he wants."

The weasel turned her head up in confusion but then became amazed a her master conjured up an amethyst stone with small, pyramid-like slabs growing out of it.

"Remember last week when Enchancia castle had that jewel robbery, Wriggly?" She nodded as she remembered watching the scene through the ball with her master. "Well, Cedric's anger towards the thieves that night activated this stone I made which gave him unbelievable power that night but it also gave me the power to use this stone."

"I won't say what I'll do, you will just have to wait and see what I have planned," Grimtrix said then used his magic to teleport the Amethyst to Enchancia.

* * *

"This ingredient picking job really does go a lot faster when Sofia's around." Cedric muttered to himself as he picked up another ingredient. "Lucky for me, she's coming back from her little vacation this evening."

As Cedric looked back at his list he caught something from the corner of his eye. He walked toward the mysterious object. "What is this?"

When he picked up the purple stone with pyramid like slabs on it the sorcerer remembered where he saw the familiar object. "The amethyst gem, how did it get here, it's not from Enchancia."

How had did it transport here? Was the stone able to teleport to places, he didn't know, all that mattered now was that he found what he had searched for. "Now, I finally can protect Sofia from that...suspect...whoever he or she is and I won't have to worry about losing the princess to them but will they ever try again? They haven't made a move in months!"

All of a sudden the amethyst began to glow purple, it's light became so bright that it blinded him for a minute then the light died down making Cedric's eyes glow purple and the expression on his face became angry.

"This is where the fun begins, Wriggly. Soon we will see that Princess Sofia is gone for good and Cedric the Great will resurface once again!" Grimtrix said as an evil chuckle escaped him which made the weasel join in with her master's evil laughter.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Yes, yes, short I know but as we progress the chapters will get longer. Please review!


	2. Return to Danger

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone, I am glad you guys enjoyed that short chapter. You all probably thought "That was nothing." but I felt I needed to end it short for some reason. Strange how things happen, right? Well, I hope to have this and upcoming longer chapters but it depends where my imagination takes this. You could say it has the driver seat of this story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _ **Amethyst Ambition**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Return to Danger**_

When it was time for Sofia's arrival everyone of the family members as well as Baileywick went out await her arrival. While they were expecting the arrival of Sofia they had heard that Duchess Matilda would be joining her on the journey home after hearing all that the girl had went through the duchess wanted to be extra precautions and see that her niece had safely returned home, even though Tilly had great faith the girl could handle herself.

"Thanks for covering for me while I was on my mission, aunt Tilly. Who would think this secret library job would sometimes take a few days to solve." The young preteen said as she sat in the flying coach with her aunt.

They were nearly home and Sofia couldn't wait to see her friends and family again. She felt a little guilty leaving them after all that had happened but she knew she had a duty and had to answer when the secret library or the Mystic Isles called. She would make it up the family somehow.

"No problem, back when I had the amulet of Avalor the secret library had sent me away for a few day as well."

"How did you cover for yourself?" Sofia asked curious.

" That's a story for another time but for now I believe you have got to make up for lost time." Tilly said as she pointed at the awaiting family members and steward.

Sofia smiled when she saw the family members and Baileywick awaiting her return but there was one person missing from the group. Where was Cedric? Did he forget she was coming home today or did something bad happen to the sorcerer? She decided to go with the first one since he probably had planned to bury himself in his work to try and keep a certain raven out of his dinner was over she would go and see her fiend.

When the coach landed the coachman helped the girls out of the carriage and went to see others as the guards helped with Sofia's luggage.

"Did you enjoy your vacation, Sofia?" Miranda asked beating her husband to the question and hugging her her daughter tight. It had seemed pretty clear the queen had missed her daughter terribly but that didn't mean the others didn't miss her too.

"I did, it was vey relaxing and aunt Tily was showing me all kinds of of new stuff she found on her previous travels."

"I'm glad the trip made you feel better,"Roland said as he hugged Sofia then his sister. "Thank-you for taking Sofia during the weekend Tilly, I know her request on visiting you came out of the blue when we sent our messenger..."

"It was no problem,"She said waving it off. " I wasn't planning another trip until tomorrow so Sofia fit right in the free weekend I had." Tilly explained.

"Would you like to stay for the night, we sure would like to hear all about your trips?" Miranda suggested.

I'll stay but tomorrow I must be on my way. I plan to visit this forest, it is said strange creatures come in and out."The group then made their way inside and towards the dinning hall for the royal supper.

* * *

Once dinner was over Sofia made her way to Cedric's workshop. The wait during dinner seemed like an eternity but when it was indeed over the girl couldn't wait any longer.

After Sofia reached the door to of the tower she knocked and enterred finding Cedric reading a spell book. It would seem was still workinng. Had he fallen behind on his work?

"Hi Mr. Cedric, what are you doing." she asked as she wrapped her arms around him in a surprising embrace making the man's head snap up from his book and look towards her.

"Work, what else would I be doing?" Cedric said surprising his apprentice with his sudden angry greeting. Sofia wasn't quite sure what had gotten him so upset but guessed he had a hard day.

"Well, if you want I could help you and get back into my apprentice duties, it looks like your workshop could use a good cleaning."Sofia said as she observed the messy workshop that had books and clothes cluttered all over the place as well as a few misplaced potion bottles and beakers.

"Do what you want." Cedric answered again with a glare then turned back to his book ignoring the girl completely this time.

"Um, okay." Sofia answered a litlle disapionted that she hadn't caught her mentor in a good mood. She went to get her wand and used it to cast a spell to change into her sorceress outfit then went to get a duster to start cleaning the selves.

Throughout her cleaning duties Sofia kept an eye on Cedric. She hoped by the time she was done he would be in a better mood and give her an explanation to his rudeness. When she picked up a green leather bound book Sofia looked at the cover "Gemstone Curses." Sofia muttered to her in confusion. She didn't remember Cedric having this book.

All of a sudden Cedric jerked the book out of her hands and used his magic to put it back on the self. "Don't ever mess with that book, it's dangerous." he warned.

Sofia frowned and crossed her arms. "Since when are book dangerous, Mr. Cedric?" She was really getting annoyed of his attitude.

"The information is dangerous and I don't want you studying curses unless I say you are ready."

Well, perhaps he was right and he was protecting her. "Okay, point taken." she answered and got back to work on cleaning the workshop.

"'I'm done, Mr. Cedric." Sofia reported as she walked up to him and found him busy again but this time he was brewing some sort of potion in his cauldron.

"Very well, you may go." He answered in a no nonsense tone as he focused on the purple concoction. "We will get back on our lessons tomorrow after school."

Hearing that they would get back to her magic lessons made her happy but she was glad her mentor's mood had lightened up a bit. Perhaps, she had caught him at a bad time and was getting close to being himself again.

"Okay," She answered and then hugged him again "I hope you'll feel better tomorrow." When she released him from her hug he saw her smile and left the workshop in a happy mood.

After the girl left Cedric growled and glared at the door with angry purple eyes showing up yet again. Sofia had no idea what was going on and he wanted it stay that way for a little while until the time was right. Soon she would see that she couldn't control him and find she hadn't gotten rid of "Cedric the Great" completely!

Glancing back at his purple potion the sorcerer saw the concoction begin to turn black making him evilly smirk in satisfaction. " Be prepared, princess. You are about to find yourself in more danger than you usually are use to."

* * *

"Everything's smooth sailing so far, Wriggly. We just have to keep mind controlling Cedric and make him deal with Sofia. Once he realizes what he's done to her...I'll step in and make him realize that forgotten dream of his." Grimtrix said to his weasel as they both watched Cedric brewing the potion through the crystal ball.

Meanwhile, behind the curtains of the enchanted portrait parlor someone was watching the evil sorcerer enjoy his fun.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope the length in this chapter will make you all happy and if not not I'll try to make it longer. I don't know if I'll update during the week but we'll see how it goes from here.


	3. Suspition

_**A/N:**_ I'm glad you all enjoy chapter two. Seeing all your excitement and making you sit at the edge of your seats made me want to write the next chapter right a way but considering how tired I am at the end of school day I figured I would write it today and I'll try to make this one as long as I can because I'm not sure if I'll be able to this weekend, considering how my plans for the weekend turned around on me but we'll see.

 _ **Amethyst Ambition**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Suspicion**_

"She nearly found out what was going on! We need to keep the princess away from that book," Grimtrix muttered to himself. The gray-haired sorcerer leaned back in his seat as he thought over what the next step should be. "Perhaps we should make her drink the potion right as she gets back from Royal Prep instead of waiting for Cedric to harm her yes...?" he suggested with smirk at Wriggly who nuzzled her master in agreement.

"Then lets make it so.

* * *

" I hope Mr. Cedric is feeling better today." Sofia said to her animal friends as she changed into her sorceress outfit. She and her siblings had just got home from school and Sofia couldn't wait to get back at spending some time with her friend.

His attitude from yesterday made the princess wonder if her sudden vacation had upset him. While he had been under a lot of stress and was still upset over Wormwood's betrayal Cedric didn't seem upset before she left. In fact, he had encouraged her to go visit her aunt.

Whatever had him so angered Sofia could only hope for the positive as she walked out of her chambers and towards the sorcerer's tower for her lessons.

Meanwhile in the workshop Cedric was just putting the potion he had worked on overnight in a bottle. He couldn't wait to see what sort of results he would get once Sofia arrived but wait...harm his apprentice? How could he think of such a thing, after all she had done to help fix the relationships with his friends and family...she made his life better.

The sorcerer closed his eyes, clung to his head and groaned."Stop it, you need to quit thinking of such things! Sofia has done nothing hurt you!" He muttered to himself but then heard another voice in his head.

 _"Oh but she has...the princess has filled your head with lies about friendship. She's the reason you lost your familiar and she is trying to push you back from your destiny! You need to get rid of her so you can free yourself from her spell."_

"Get..rid..of my apprentice?" Cedric asked as he opened his as in confusion. "I..I can't. It's all because of her that I got the family wand from father and now he's able to see that I'm great sorcerer."

 _"YOU IDIOT!"_ the voice shouted, making Cedric wince. _"She just wants you to think she is good and innocent. Princess Sofia is a wolf in sheep's clothing and you need to kill her before she does the same to you."_

A sudden pain began to go through Cedric's body as he quickly shut his eyes and fell to his knees. " I...must...kill..."

" _Yes...Sofia is evil and you must give her the potion so she won't be in your way at claiming Enchancia."_ The voice said evilly.

After trying so hard to push the pain and voice away Cedric felt weak . He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and before he could stop himself from falling he hit to the floor with the potion tightly closed in his left hand.

A few minutes later Sofia's familiar knock reached his ear. He opened his eyes and quickly answered the door.

"Hi Mr. Cedric," Sofia greeted with a hug and walked inside. "Are you feeling better today."

The sorcerer closed the door and smirked "Oh, I've been better, princess." He then remembered the potion he still had in left hand. He needed to give it her now so that she wouldn't be in his way later when he tried to take over Enchancia.

"But before we get to your lessons, Sofia, I need you to drink this." Cedric said as he held the potion out to her.

"Why, are we doing something really cool?" She asked in excitement.

"You could say that. Now, drink."

Once Cedric had handed the potion bottle over to her, Sofia removed the cork and looked to her mentor.

The man didn't look very happy or excited. Instead, the man held a frown with crossed arms over his chest and...wait was his eyes glowing purple? Perhaps she was seeing things but as she closed her eyes and shook her head the glowing purple eyes were still replaced with his usual brown. Something wasn't quite right.

"Well, are you going to drink it or not?" Cedric asked after a long period of silence. He was beginning to run out of patience.

"I..."Sofia started to explain something until she caught a glimpse of a purple object. She wasn't able to get a good look at the object from where she stood. Sofia was afraid to make a move towards his desk, the last thing she wanted was for her friend to do something he would regret. "I...I think I'll drink it later besides I just had a big lunch and-"

"You WILL drink it now." Cedric interrupted making the preteen jump back at his firm statement.

"Mr. Cedric, are you okay?" Sofia asked feeling tears starting to well up up in her eyes and making her vision blur. "If I did something wrong I'll fix the problem. You know I will. Let me help you."

"The only helpful thing to do right now is drinking that potion, princess." Cedric answered as the purple glow in his eyes got brighter.

The last time she had saw her mentor with those glowing purple eyes it was during the burglary when he was trying to rescue her. Now, his anger was directed towards her and she was quite scared right now as Cedric began walking towards her and making her back away.

Once her back was against the wall Cedric grabbed her wrist and took the bottle from her hands. "Since you're refusing to drink this I guess I have no choice but to pour it on you."

His grip on her wrist became tighter so she wouldn't get away but as he looked into her scared, tear-stained face for a minute his heart dropped at the sight before him. Closing his purple glowing eyes, he dropped the bottle making it smash to the floor in pieces and having the concoction spill all over the floor.

Seeing that he had given up on forcing her to take the potion Sofia stepped closer and tried to reach out to him. "Mr. Cedric?"

When he opened his eyes his brown orbs showed up once again. "S-Sofia, you need to leave the workshop." Cedric warned as he grabbed her arms.

"What-why?" she asked becoming afraid again.

"Because, I could very well harm you. I-I don't know what's wrong but something has taken control over me and it seems to want you gone."

"But how can I help you if I can't come back?"

"You'll find a way. Now go before I loose control again." All of a sudden the pain began to return again but this time it was worse "Ahhhh!

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia called in worry.

"Go Sofia," Cedric said as he tried to push the pain away. A light engulfed the workshop but when it died down a raven with purple glowing eyes was in Cedric's place.

The princess bent down in front of the bird and picked it up. Sofia wasn't sure if she should speak to it, she's didn't want him to realize she could talk to animals but before she could say anything the bird flew off of her hand and out the window.

"Mr. Cedric!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Well, another cliffhanger. Like I said before. I don't know if I'll update this weekend but we'll see what happens.


	4. The Unexpected Team Up

_**A/N:**_ I meant to post the next chapter yesterday but got distracted reading another story. There will be a lot of action here which will involve Grimtrix coming to Enchancia yet again! I hope you like it.

 _ ** Amethyst Ambition**_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_ _The Unexpected Team Up_

"Are you having fun?" A mysterious voice asked Grimtrix as they walked up to join the evil sorcerer to watch the events that were taking place through the crystal ball. While they had watched from the other side of the room at everything that had happened so far the person decided it was time to intervene, perhaps even steer the old headmaster away from the chaos he was causing.

The man glared at the ball as he layed his head on top of his clasped hands. "No, I've been trying so hard to force Cedric to kill the pesky princess but it seems Cedric's will is too strong or the princess' power has a strong hold on him."

As far as I've witnessed he has had only one chance to kill so far."

Grimtrix raised an eyebrow at his statement. "You've been spying on me, haven't you Greylock. What are you doing here at Hexley Hall?"

"Juliana told me you were taking control of Cedric and asked me to do something to stop you." The sorcerer sighed as he looked down from the ball to the floor. "Merlin only knows I can't deny her but as for wanting me to give up Rudistan it seems I am at war with myself. I don't want to give it up, I don't want the people to see that their royal could be so prideful like Magnus was but...in a way I don't know what I want to do with my kingdom.

The old man turned his glare towards his former student. "I thought I told you to deal with that stupid spirit, she will only push you back on your desired dream for Rudistan just like Princess Sofia has done to Cedric!"The man quickly stood from his seat and turned to the man. "If you and Cedric weren't so love sick with these girls Cedric would have had his kingdom in his clutches and you would have moved forward on this plan of yours...don't you remember?" Grimtrix asked as pointed his scepter at him.

"Very well, it has not slipped my mind." Greylock answered. "When I turned on my kingdom that day of the conference I knew what I wanted and while I may have found a spell to deal with Juliana, it seems my love for her keeps pushing me back."

It was the truth, the brunette sorcerer did find a spell to get rid of the spirit of his love but when he had tried to force himself to cast the it on her, memories of his Hexley Hall days with her had come flooding back to him. Of course, the best memory he could have ever remembered was when they had kissed. Ever since he had relived those memories the sorcerer wished the girl had not passed. He had longed that she would be his one day but once she had told him about her heart condition that dream died. Now, he could only dream at what could have been but even that wasn't enough!

He wanted her back. He wanted to say that she had went missing long ago and he had to go find her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her he wouldn't let anything harm her or tell her how much he loved her and beg her to never leave his side!

Since he could not do any of those things the man then remembered how lost he was without her. He knew when Juliana died she had taken his loving heart with her. Why couldn't she have taken all of him with her?

After watching the young man go into a loving daze and seeing the longing in his eyes the Grimtrix's anger began to boil making him slap Greylock to the floor. The monocle then fell to floor and shattered into pieces making the man's vision blur.

"Will you wake up!" Grimtrix shouted to him as he watched the man cover the eye that had once used the glass to see. "That girl has gotten to you badly, before you know it the spirit is going to lose her patience and start trying to posses you!"

After taking a quick glance at the crystal ball the man turned back to Greylock. "As soon as I'm done with Cedric I am going to be dealing with you but for now I want you to remember what happens if you keep giving in to the spirit's request." He then pointed the scepter at the sorcerer again and sent a shock of painful electricity through his body.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Once the spell was placed on Greylock, the man tried to fight off the pain. "Even ...though...she has begged me to stop you I still won't give into her request at giving up the kingdom...but I will say this Cedric will stop you. I know how strong he has become since Sofia came into his life...going after them is pointless." He said as raised his head up and glared at him.

"Once my spell wears off I suggest not getting in my way. You will only be met with more pain..."Grimtrix said with a chuckle as he turned to teleport to Enchancia. "and while I am aware of Cedric's strength it will be of no threat to me once I make him realize that Sofia is his enemy."

Once he was gone Greylock slumped to the floor and winced at the continuing jolts of electricity that was still shooting through his body. "I wish I could have saved you from your condition Juliana. If you hadn't left I wouldn't be in this mess...I wouldn't be so lost. I know you want me to return Rudistan to Magnus but...I just can't... One day if I ever do it will be for you but as of right now I got help save Cedric."

With the electricity spell over Greylock tried to get up but realized he was too weak. "Great, now what am I suppose to do?" He muttered to himself. After some thought he came to only one conclusion."I might as well lay here until my strength returns to me. "

With that in mind he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. "You better defeat Grimtrix Cedric cause if you don't...there's no telling what that old man will want to do to both of us."

All of a sudden a gust of wind began to blow at his short hair. As he opened his eyes to figure out where the draft was coming from but he saw a blur of a white figure. With his monocle broken he wasn't sure who was beside him. If he had only to guess it was her. "J-Juliana?"

The figure didn't answer but felt a ghost of a hand touch his cheek. He leaned into the touch and suddenly felt another spell being placed on him only this spell was healing him having a light green glow surround him.

* * *

Back at Cedric's workshop Sofia continued to stare at the open window that Cedric had flew out of in his raven form. How was she going to save him now? Since he had left her, she had no clue as to what could be controlling him. Unless...

Turning around she saw a purple rock on her mentor's desk. Sofia remembered seeing it when he was trying to force her to drink a potion. She ran to the desk and closely observed the stone. It seemed to be the same color as his eyes when it glowed. Was this rock controlling him and forcing him to try and harm her? If so then why?

To know the answer to these questions the princess had to first figure out what the object was.

If the object was controlling Cedric it would seem it always had him in anger. Sofia remembered during her last visit after her return home Cedric's mood had been frustration at first but as she was cleaning his workshop Sofia remembered his anger had suddenly come up because she was interested in a book she found suspicious. Could that be another clue? If so she had to find it, maybe it held the answer as to what this rock was and why it was controlling him.

Grabbing a ladder Cedric used used for down stairs purposes Sofia leaned it on a bookshelf where the book was and began to climb.

Once she had found the book, she climbed down to the ground, sat at her mentor's desk and began flipping through it until she she found the purple object.

" _The amethyst gem can be used as spell of protection against dark and powerful magic but it could also put a dreadful curse on whoever tries to attack." She read._ "But if this amethyst gem is suppose to be used for protection why is it controlling Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked herself.

Sofia tried to read more but found that there was nothing else in the book that could help her. She was about to close it when the weight of the book made her drop it to the floor.

The brunette picked it up again but this time the book was at the table of contents and a certain section caught her eye. _"Knock-off curse Gems."_ Sofia read _."_ Maybe that will have the answers I need."

Once she had turned to the page she began to read. _"There were times when magical people made their own cursing gem and had them do whatever they only way to heal the people that have been placed under knock-off gems is to find a non-magical gem and place healing properties into it."_

Sofia closed the book and smiled "I don't think that will be too hard. I just need to find a healing spell and I can place it in the emerald Mr. Cedric gave me. It's worth a try."

She was about to do just that when all of a sudden she heard the guards from outside yelling. "The royal family is frozen! Get reinforcements!"

"Uh-oh, I better hurry." Sofia quickly grabbed her training wand and raced out of te workshop.

* * *

"See, with the royal family out of the way now all you nee to do is wait for Sofia to show up and you can finally be rid of her." Grimtrix said to Cedric who now sat in King Roland's throne with angry purple glowing eyes but this time the purple glow became darker.

"You won't have to worry about her brainwashing or putting you under a spell again. You can finally be Cedric the Great..."

As Cedric listened to his former headmaster he couldn't get himself to move a muscle. So Grimtrix had been the one mind-controlling him from the beginning! The main question though was why did he want him to achieve a dream he didn't want anymore?

Perhaps, Grimtrix thought he still wanted those evil dreams and Sofia was making him be good. Was he the one that tried to kill her with a canon from the ball a few months ago? It would seem from what Grimtrix was telling him such sentences would lead to that conclusion. He had to fight and break free from Grimtrix's spell but as he tried the old man used his wand to push him back.

"I'm not going to let you stop this plan after you saved Sofia from my canon attack a few months ago. After trying so many ways to get rid of her I figure you should be the one to do it and once you harm her she won't think the world of you anymore!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM,MR. CEDRIC!"

When Cedric looked up he saw his apprentice running in the throne room with her training wand.

"Aw Princess Sofia, right on time." Grimtrix said "It would seem your sorcerer has decided to be Cedric the Great again and he told me he's not going to let you be in his way again."

"Tell all the lies you want, Grimtrix but I know Mr. Cedric doesn't want power or the kingdom. He wanted understanding and a friend. He wanted people to see that he was a great sorcerer who could do anything. Right Mr. Cedric?" She asked him as she stared up at him.

"It seems he disagrees." Grimtrix said after a moment of silence."Get rid of her."

Cedric stood up and made his way towards Sofia making her back away from him again. "Please listen to me Mr. Cedric, you are not yourself. Grimtrix is controlling you through a knock-off curse gem and I know you can fight this. You are strong...I know Cedric the Sensational wouldn't let anybody control him or hurt his friends."

Her words were not strong enough reach him but what could she do. Sofia had left in such a rush she forgot to find a healing spell for the emerald she had. Before she could even think of what she could do Cedric picked her up by the arm, pushed her up against the wall and pointed his wand at her.

"STOP!"

All eyes turned to the newcomer who was walking through the entrance and towards Grimtrix.

"Mr. Greylock, what's he doing here?" Sofia muttered to herself in confusion.

"I told you to not interfere!" Grimtrix said angrily

"While I still may be part of the Order of the Wand, Grimtrix I can't let you harm the only friend I have left neither will I let you get away with murder!"

"Why do you want Cedric back so badly, even if he did kill Princess Sofia he still wouldn't want to be back on the order again. The best thing you can do is to leave him and Enchancia alone besides..." He said as stood beside the headmaster. "if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous over what Cedric has." Greylock said with a grin.

"Bah! I am not Jealous!" Grimtrix shouted. He then pointed his scepter at the sorcerer again. "You are about to regret your jest."

The two sorcerers then went into a magical duel leaving Sofia to deal with a mind-controlled Cedric by herself. If she was lucky Sofia would finally get him back to normal.

"Mr. Cedric, please try to fight the curse. I know you can do it. Remember this?" She asked as she pulled out the emerald. "You gave this to me as a promise to never take over Enchancia again...remember?"

I...I remember" Cedric struggled to say.

"No, get rid of her, Cedric!" Grimtrix shouted and hurled a harmful spell at him once Greylock fell to the ground. Cedric wince from the pain on his back.

Seeing what Grimtrix did Greylock tackled the old sorcerer to the floor. "You really don't give up, do you?" Greylock said angrily. He then pointed his wand at his headmasters throat. "Release Cedric from your knock-off gem curse or so help me-"

"Don't even try threatening me." Grimtrix warned "or I'll make sure you never see Julianna's spirit again!"

Hearing that threat made the sorcerer move his wand away from him but all of a sudden he was tackled to the ground by Grimtrix himself. "Your threats will never scare me, Greylock. Besides I can't break the curse anyway...you would need a non-magical gem and a healing spell for that."

"The healing spell..." Sofia muttered. "If I hadn't rushed out like I did I would have one with me..." A tear then slid down her cheek and landed on her amulet.

All of a sudden the amulet glowed which made the emerald float from Sofia's hand to Cedric's chest. Once the Emerald was in place a bright green light engulfed the room.

When the light faded the two sorcerers saw that Sofia was safely on the ground while Cedric was laying unconsciously on the floor.

"NO!" Grimtrix shouted "I was so close!"

Greylock pointed his was Grimtrix's throat again. "I guess you'll just have learn you are no match for these two."

Once Grimtrix was tied up Sofia ran up the sorcerer."Thank-you for helping me. ."

A smirk came across the man's face. "You're welcome, I guess..." He answered as he twirled his wand in his fingers. "While I may seem like a bad guy right now that doesn't mean I am heartless like the old man man here.." He said as he pointed to the Grimtrix. "Old Bensick will be a little weak for few days after being mind-controlled and as well as the wound on his back from Grimtrix's spell but he should be fine after a few days of rest."

With the girl reassured that her friend would be okay he handed Sofia the counter spell to unfreeze her family and started to make his exit. He should leave before the guards arrested him now.

"Wait, Mr. Grelock...about Juliana...I know how much you love her but she has never left you. She never will."

After a moment Greylock lifted his wand to teleport back home to Rudistan.

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter! I know I did. In fact, this chapter was suppose to be for AquaTurqoise for her birthday yesterday but like I said I was sidetracked. Her character Juliana is one of my favorite OC character. When she write for Greylock and this character I can't help but love them together for some reason. The next chapter should be the last which I hope to have up tomorrow! Please review!


	5. Back to Normal

_**A/N:**_ Okay, it's time rap this story up. While it may not have been worked on long it does feel that way for me. Now that things have settled down I can update on the weekend again. With that said I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

 _ ** Amethyst**_ _ **Ambition**_

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ _Back to Normal_

Light streamed through the door making Cedric begin to stir from his unconscious state. Where was he? Had he dealt with Grimtrix for good? These questions and more rolled through the sorcerer's mind as he started to come to, feeling a wet cloth being placed on his head.

As he opened his eyes he saw Cordelia sitting at the edge of the bed with a worried look on her face. "It's about time you woke up Cedy, you had us all worried after everything that has happened between you and Princess Sofia."

Hearing the mention of his apprentice Cedric quickly sat up but after doing so made the man wince from the pain he felt on his back. "Where's Sofia, did I actually kill her? He asked in a overly worried voice. "If Grimtrix-"

"Relax Cedric, Sofia is fine." Cordelia said as she pushed her brother back down on the bed and covered him up. "You on the other hand need rest. Sofia explained everything. She said Grimtrix took control of you using a knock-off cursing gem and tried to make you get rid of Sofia. After you were knocked unconscious by the emerald Sofia used to bring you back I did a magical examination and it seems every time you tried to refuse to do the old man's biding he would drain your magic and by the looks of it he did a great deal of damage on you. So the guards brought you up here and you've been out of it for a few days,"

"What happened to him?" Cedric asked.

"King Roland had sent Grimtrix to the dungeon."

"I guess I'm going to be sent to the dungeon as well...?"

The woman shook her head and got back to using her magic to change her brother's bandages. " No, the royal family knows that what you tried to do was not your fault.

This piece of news made the sorcerer relax. He wasn't sure if he could take another trip to the dungeon or worse. After trying to nearly kill her Cedric wondered if the princess thought less of him now. Was she afraid of him? That very thought made him wonder.

With the bandages changed and the cloth back in it's bowl of water on the table Cedric heard his sister tell him to try and go back to sleep but how could he?

After everything that had happened over the last few days the dark-haired sorcerer became mad at himself. He should have tried harder to to get free of his former headmaster's magical grip but he didn't. He shouldn't even keep the status of 'Royal Sorcerer' after this.

A sigh escaped his lips. "Some royal sorcerer I am..." He muttered as he ran a hand over the bandages around his chest 'I could barely keep Sofia safe from Grimtrix or myself. I only lead her into danger and that has to be the worst slip up I ever made!"

He closed his eyes for a minute but then heard a set of footsteps entering his workshop. Who could that be?

Once he heard the person enter his room Cedric only had to wait to find out who was there.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Cedric?"

Only one person in all the world called him that. He opened his eyes to find Sofia in her usual pink and purple princess dress. Seeing her here only made him feel more guilty now.

"Sore." He answered then looked away from her.

Sensing that he was being a little distant the princess tried to cheer him up. "You know...after eveything that has happened I sort of miss my magic lessons...maybe when you get better we can pick up where we left off."

Hearing this made the man give her his full attention. "You still want me to to teach you magic?"

"Of course, no one else can replace the greatest sorcerer in the world!" The preteen said with a smile as she laid her elbows down on the bed with head in her palms and knelt down to meet his gaze.

"I...I think you should find someone else to be your mentor." He didn't really want her find another teacher but how else was he going to keep her safe.

"Why?" She asked

"Because, if you continue to work with me I will only put you in more danger."

"Mr. Cedric, if you're blaming yourself over what happened...don't it wasn't your fault Grimtrix-"

"But it is Sofia," Cedric answered. "I should have fought harder to break his control over me but I only ended up nearly killing you. If I can't save you from my mind-controled self I might as well give up being royal sorcerer ..."

"Don't you dare say that!"Sofia said then pulled his hand from under the covers and clung to it. "You are a very strong sorcerer...If you weren't I would be dead now. You helped me on many occasions to defeat people who tried to threaten us and saved me a couple of times so don't go doubting yourself because I am never going to stop believing in you!"

Cedric didn't know what to say or do now. This girl practically kept believing in him and forgiving him on his past misdeeds against her even if it was an accident. How could she be so kind and forgiving? What did she see in him that he couldn't see for himself? Why did she call him her best friends of all people?

Sofia was no doubt full of mysteries as to why her personality was this way. Her innocence kept making his heart melt, her positive nature rubbed off on him and he couldn't help but love all of things that made Sofia who she was. Where would have he been if she hadn't met her?

He didn't really want to think such thoughts. Al that mattered was that Sofia was here and she was still lighting his world.

"Please take back what you said about yourself?" Sofia begged as she continued to hold his hand tight once Cedric came back to reality.

"Alright Sofia, I take it back." Cedric answered with a smile.

Hearing this made Sofia want to hug him but considering how he wasn't healed up yet the girl just settled on placing his hand on her cheek. "I'm glad."

Throughout the next few weeks Cordelia, Sofia and Calista made sure the sorcerer got plenty of rest and had food brought to him fresh from the kitchen. The sorcerer sometimes even received visitors during the time of bed rest such as his parents as well as King Roland and Queen Miranda.

Once the time of rest was up and the sorcerer was well enough to move around the man went straight back to work.

When he heard the familiar knock at his door one afternoon the sorcerer smiled and turned around to greet his apprentice as she entered.

"Are you ready to get back into our lessons?" he asked as she raced up to him to give him a long awaited hug which he so eagerly returned.

"I sure am."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hope you all enjoyed this story, it was really fun writing it. If you're wondering what happened to Greylock...well you'll get to see him again in a another story I have planned just for him but for now please review.


End file.
